


First aid kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, kissy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a spar match, Jason gets it a little too bad, but he insists it's nothing. Percy will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First aid kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt but i dont think i did it justice. I feel like the person wanted more kissy face but it's sword fighting kissy face dead even. I'm sorry.

"You ready?" Percy laughed.

Jason simply gave a wicked smile, and his eyes spoke with a devilish glimmer.

_Bring it on._

 

Percy smiled, and lunged forward with Riptide.

 

He slashed from the right, but like reflex Jason deflected. With an irritated grunt Percy kept hacking away with every forward step. But the blonde kept a strong defense; meeting every sharp _clang_ of metal with a firm block until he was backed up to the edge of the sparring ring and suddenly ducked down with sweep kick on Percy's ankles, throwing the boy to the ground.

 Jason grinned and stabbed his sword down to claim victory, but at the last second Percy rolled to the left and was up on his feet again.

“You didn’t think I’d be that easy did you?” Percy breathed as he got back into stance.

“I didn’t I’d take this long to have you down.” Jason said as he moved forward to strike.

Percy sidestepped and swung, but Jason parried, and they were clashing swords again like their lives depended on it.

It was late into the afternoon and under that hot summer sun they were both drenched with sweat in no time. Their breath got heavy and everything else seemed to tune out except the other body they focused all their energy on.

Finally, Jason was gaining ground against Percy and had the boy backed up to the corner of the arena. His golden sword glinted in the sunlight as beads of sweat rolled down his cheek.

          “How about you just forfeit the match so we can call it a day.” Jason breathed, obviously exhausted.

Percy took the moment to catch his breath and think. One more step back and he’d be in a penalty zone, but Jason didn’t give him much room to go anywhere else. He could try and fight his way out, but the sun was blinding him at this angel and he didn’t have enough energy left force his way out, the only way he could get out is if he tackled Jason out of the way which was a stupid idea even he wouldn’t— _wait a minute._  

Percy got a wide grin and the next thing either of them knew they were both on the ground wrestling.

“I thought this was a sword fight.” Jason grunted as he tried to get out from underneath.

“Well I couldn’t go losing to you so—”

          His words were cut off as Jason suddenly flipped him over, but before Percy was pinned he threw his head back and nailed Jason in the chest with his elbow, sending him flat on his back with a cry of pain as he covered his face.

“Jason?” Percy said, his voice suddenly filled with worry.

“You hit me in the face with the back of your head you idiot!” Jason groaned

“Let me see.” Percy snapped, pulling Jason’s hands away from his face.

His nose was gushing blood and it was running down his face like a little river.

“Oh my gods Jason I didn’t mean—”

“I’m okay let’s just finish the match.” Jason said as he got up.

“Jason forget the match, you’re bleeding!” Percy hissed.

“So are you!” Jason shot back.

“No I’m—”

          Jason grabbed the hem of Percy’s shirt and lifted it up to revel a cut welling with blood on his side.

 _“Yes you are._ You just didn’t notice, so let’s get back to the match, I said I’m fine.” Jason huffed.

          Percy shot him a glare, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and dragged Jason down to the Poseidon cabin listening to the boy complain the whole way. By the time they were finally inside, Jason was sounding like he could take hits better than the black night from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

“Yeah, yeah just sit on the dresser while I get the first aid kit.” Percy sighed as he closed the door.

Jason grumbled to himself and hopped up, kicking his heels against the drawers as Percy pulled a box out from under his bed. He took a good look around the room and realized just how much more inviting it was compared to the Zeus cabin. The bubble of the small fountain was a soothing touch and the light it threw on the ceiling sparkled like the ocean; as the sun started to set behind them and the cabin steadily darken to twilight, he could easily imagine falling asleep here, and if Percy didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day . . . he just might.  

“Okay, now hold still.” Percy mumbled as he started to wipe all the blood off Jason’s face.

“It’s a bloody nose Percy, it won’t stop for a while.” Jason grumbled.

“Well just—Percy tipped Jason’s chin up wiped down his neck—Work with me here Jay.” He said with a quite laugh.

Jason rolled his eyes and relaxed. Even though he felt it was unnecessary, it was nice to have Percy fuss over him. The guy was careless with himself, but the second someone else was involved he acted like a mother hen. 

“Since you’re playing nurse, can you wrap this up for me?” Jason sighed as he pulled off his shirt and turned to show a long cut stretching from his back down to his waist.

Percy lost a little color in his face as he grabbed the disinfectant and a clean cloth.

“Next time we use wooden swords.” He grumbled with a frown.

“It didn’t hurt, don’t look so guilty.” Jason said as he leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Percy’s.

For only a moment, Percy just looked into his gentle eyes but when he started to feel butterflies in his stomach he tipped Jason’s chin up again.

“Keep your head tilted back or else it’ll start bleeding again.” Percy sighed as he sprayed the cloth and wiped the cut clean.

Jason rolled his eyes and winced every time the cloth went over the cut.

“I’m telling you it didn’t hurt. And I don’t feel the blood flowing anymore.” Jason huffed as he looked down.

Percy shook his head and started wrapping the bandage.

“Maybe we shouldn’t spar anymore. . . We get beat up enough from monsters as it is, I don’t want you to get hurt any more than you have to.” Percy mumbled as he pinned it down.

Jason suddenly yanked Percy closer and pulled the bright orange shirt off over his head.

“Ya’ know you spend so much time worrying about everyone else, you forget about yourself.” Jason laughed as he gestured to the cut right above Percy’s hip.

“Oh I did forget about that, well since you’re all fixed up I’ll just—”

“Let me do it. It’ll be faster if I do.” Jason said shortly as put one hand on Percy’s hip and used the other to clean and dress the wound.

“Anyway I’ve been cut with a sword before, I know it hurts stop acting like it didn’t.” Percy huffed.  

“If I said it hurt, what would you do to make it up to me?” Jason said in a low voice, meeting Percy’s gaze with a half grin.

Percy rolled his eyes and rested his elbows on either side of Jason’s waist as he looked up with a smile.

“What do you want?” Percy mumbled as Jason hooked his legs around his waist.

“Letting me spend the night should be enough.” Jason sighed as he pressed his lips against Percy’s.

He opened his mouth up and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, running his hands all over the hot skin. The kiss soon turned hungry, their head bobbing back and forth like they were starved for one another until Percy pulled away for a second to take a breath and pick Jason up before promptly stumbling back on his bed.

 _“Gods_ you’re heavy.” Percy grumbled before Jason silenced him with another kiss.

After a while, Jason rolled onto his back and rested with his arms behind his head.

“Well you’re supposed to be spoiling me aren’t you?” He said with a soft voice and a lazy smile.

Percy crawled on top of him and straddled Jason’s lap. He leaned down, massaging his fingers through the short blonde hair as he rocked his hips and ran his tongue all over the inside of the boy’s mouth. Jason gave weak moan and clawed at the sheets as Percy grinded against him. He felt himself go hard, and his blue eyes fluttered open as Percy pulled away, biting at his lip before pressing his forehead against his own.   

“Of course.” Percy mumbled as he planted another kiss on the boy’s lips, but only for a few seconds before rolling to the side and situating himself flush against the other body with a leg hooked over Jason’s and an arm around his waist. “But right after a nap. I’m exhausted.” Percy yawned.

           Jason huffed and turned to his side to face him. He nuzzled the crook of Percy’s neck, leaving a small trail of kisses and pulled one arm under the pillow while lacing his fingers through Percy’s in a loose hold.

“Fine . . .” Jason sighed as his eyes started to droop.

He felt hot, but the brisk air of the cabin was starting to cool him off, and the way Percy was running a hand up and down his spine was lulling him to sleep faster than he’d like. With a huff, he rolled on top of Percy, squeezed his hand and rested his chin on the boy’s chest so he could see him.

“Just stay awake a little longer for me.” Jason mumbled.

Percy smiled sat up. He pulled Jason up so the boy was on his lap and leaned in less than an inch away from a kiss.

“Just for a little while.” Percy smiled before melting into the kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> What if i told you  
> *pulls off shades*  
> That the fic ended like that becasue i was the one who started getting sleepy, not the boys.  
> lol i'm trash  
> hope someone likes this anyway tho, i tried.
> 
> \-------------------


End file.
